Sand and Bones
Sand and Bones is the seventy seventh fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the fifth case in Eurasia and the nineteenth of the World Edition. Case Background After the events of the last case, the team traveled to the Gobi Desert in Mongolia, where more could be discovered about STIGMA and the Frost Sniper in the mysterious sands of the desert. The team arrived at the Parish & Co. Archeological Excavations' main camp to only find out the company's main archeologist dead in the middle of the excavation site. The team quickly gattered a handful of suspects, including but not limited to the victim's assistant and the Norwegian president. At the end the killer ended up being Kit Gozlov, the Russian entrepeneur that team met in Norway. Kit didn't deny the murder; instead, he quickly told the team about the motive of the murder. Livian had made a great archeological discovery and Kit asked a share in the excavation earnings, but Livian refused. Kit shot Livian so he could steal the money and jewels so he could sell them and earn millions. He also admitted that he knew something the team might want to know, but he only would tell them if the team let him free for two more hours. He then wanted the killer to meet him in Irkutsk. In Cold Hearts (5/6), Chief Wong was displeased that the player let Kit free instead of sending him to court but before the player went to Irkutsk, they needed to talk to Gwen, who asked for the player's assistance. Gwen told the player that she found a flashdrive in Livian's tent that contained a newspaper article about a organization that was shut down in Irkutsk back in the 80s. After a quick analysis on the newspaper, Kuno found out that the organization that was shut down was a STIGMA front, but that they somehow managed to bring back their operations. At the end of the case, the player received a message from Kit saying that he was in danger and that he knew who the Frost Sniper was. Chief Wong ordered the player to call Kit, who could only tell the player that STIGMA was also running a secret project in India before the call was interupted by a scream. The team quickly flew to Irkutsk to find Kit, who had a rather unfortunate end. Victim *'Livian Parish '(Found murdered under an digging site) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Kit Gozlov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect uses Buzzer. *The Suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold brooch. *The Suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect uses Buzzer. *The Suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold brooch. *The Suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect uses Buzzer. *The Suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer wears a gold brooch. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes